You Gave Up The Fight
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Collection of Maddian one-shots. First Chapter: Just Keep Swimming... The idea seemed good at the time but when the time for the idea to take place came, Maddy refuses to take part. Can Rhydian persuade her? Please R&R xox
1. Just Keep Swimming

**Authors Note: Okay, I decided to start a collection of one-shots because... well... I don't really have a reason XD But hey, here we go. This is my first so let me know what you think! P.S: If you haven't already please check out my other Wolfblood fan fic: Wounded Beauty :D **

* * *

**You Gave Up The Fight - Just Keep Swimming (One Shot)**

"Maddy there's nothing to worry about. I don't get why your so paranoid!", Shannon stood with her back against the changing room door as she called through to Maddy who was huddled up inside with a towel wrapped around her.

Maddy scowled, "It's easy for you to say! Your not chubby and small. At least you like decent in a bikini..."

Shannon sighed, "Mads, it's not like you've got to impress anyone and your not chubby or small". Shannon waited for a reply but when she didn't receive one she crossed her arms against her chest in frustration. "Maddy, the boys will be waiting for us. It'll be fun once your in the water, like I said it's not like you've got to impress anyone". Shannon's eyes grew wide after she spoke the words.

"Unless your worrying about Rhydian seeing you in a bik-". She was cut off.

"Shan!". Maddy shouted, cutting her off from finishing the sentence. "Look, I just don't like being seen like this. I feel... self concious."

Shannon sighed and left Maddy in the changing cubicle. She was so paranoid that she wouldn't even change in the normal part of the changing room so she changed in the cubicle.

Shannon walked past the showers and into the swimming pool area. She spotted Tom and Rhydian who were already in the warm water. When they noticed Shannon emerge into the room they swam over to her, Rhydian naturally faster than Tom. Wolfblood powers eh? Great little things to have. Shannon crouched on the side of the pool and then dangled her legs into the water and let out a long sigh.

"Where's Maddy?", Rhydian asked first, worry showing in his voice as he frowned.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "She won't come out, she's paranoid about the way she looks". Shannon explained. "She's locked herself in a cubicle".

Rhydian thought for a moment, "Want me to go speak to her?".

Shannon laughed which confused Rhydian. It wasn't a laughing matter. "Rhydian, it's the girls changing room you can't go in there".

Rhydian scowled, "Is there anyone else in there?".

"No...".

"Then what's the issue? I'll quickly nip in, try and speak to her and if anyone comes, you tell me and I'll hide". Rhydian said to her quietly so that the people around him wouldn't hear his plan.

Shannon bit her lip, "Fine.. but you've got to be quick". Shannon said and Rhydian nodded as he climbed out the pool and Shannon followed, leaving Tom in the pool by himself much to his disgust.

Shannon peered around the changing room wall and scanned her eyes across the deserted room. She waved Rhydian in who tiptoed quietly towards the cubicle where Maddy was inside. He stood outside and Shannon stood next to him keeping a watchful eye in case anybody was to enter the room.

"Hey Mads..", Rhydian whispered through the door.

The brunette haired girl inside the cubicle leapt to her feet, she opened the door of the cubicle slightly but kept her towel wrapped around her body. "Rhydian? What the hell are you doing in here? You can-".

Rhydian cut her off by placing a finger across his lips, signalling her to be quiet. "Shh, why won't you come in the pool with us?". He said softly.

Maddy groaned and tears filled in her dark crystallised eyes. "I don't feel comfortable with the way I look okay? Is it a crime or something". She mumbled with annoyance.

Rhydian smiled weakly, his voice full of sympathy, "Don't worry about it, we're your friends. We don't care about the way you look because your amazing the way you are..."

Maddy smiled slightly at his words. "Really?" She whispered but before Rhydian could reply Shannon sprang from the changing room door towards the cubicle, she pushed Rhydian into the cubicle with Maddy and pulled the door closed.

"Hello there dear, are you alright?". A voice said from outside the cubicle.

Shannon quickly thought of what to say, "Umm, yes I'm fine, just waiting for my friend to get changed..". She rushed and motioned towards the cubicle behind her. The woman nodded and laid down her things onto the bench to begin getting changed.

Maddy stood silently inside the changing room. Rhydian had leapt onto the bench inside, that way then the woman wouldn't see his feet as well as Maddy's from underneath. He sat there with a massive grin on his face.

Maddy scowled, "What?", she scolded silently.

Rhydian spluttered with laughter and Shannon had to cover it up with a huge fake cough which surprisingly did the trick.

Maddy's brow furrowed again angrily and Rhydian stopped, his expression changed. "What I said earlier... I meant it". He whispered, quiet enough that only Maddy would hear with her advanced hearing.

Maddy stopped and turned to face him, a smile washed through her and her heart warmed. "Thank you Rhydian".

"Mads..", he whispered again.

"Mhm?". She replied.

Rhydian took a deep breath, "This probably isn't the time or the place but... I think your beautiful..." He said with great hesitation but the words slipped out of his mouth like butter but they felt right.

Maddy's eyes grew wide and she gasped silently, "What?..." She whispered so quiet it almost didn't come out.

Rhydian's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Umm, I think your beautiful". He cringed at his words and put his hands over his face. _Rhydian you idiot! A voice screamed inside his head. Why did you just say that? That's definatly going to ruin the friendship now..._ He thought to himself.

But surprisingly, Maddy stepped towards him and pulled his hands away from his face. She looked down into his breath taking blue eyes that were filled with worry, relief and fear. "Rhydian..." She whispered.

"Yes Mads..", Rhydian said and looked at the ground, afraid of what she was going to say next.

Maddy took a deep breath, "I love you". She whispered and Rhydian's head shot up when his mind processed the three words he'd longed to hear from her lips.

Instead of replying, he plunged forward and his lips touched hers for a quick but passionate kiss. "I love you too". He whispered back as they both pulled away.

The woman finished changing and she left the changing room. Shannon tapped on the door and Rhydian stood up and opened the door. "She's gone, come on Mads, please come out?".

Maddy and Rhydian shared a look and he winked sneakily at her. Maddy had to bite back the urge to burst out laughing. She sighed and pulled her towel from her body and dropped it onto her bag. "Fine, I'll come out". She said and Shannon let out a massive sigh of relief and she ran ahead of Maddy and Rhydian.

Rhydian grabbed Maddy's arm before she left the changing room and he pushed his lips onto hers again. Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair. Rhydian slipped his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer. They pulled apart for air and put their foreheads against each other.

"Maddy! Rhydian! Come on!". They heard a call from the swimming pool and Maddy grinned.

"Come on, let's go have some fun...", Maddy whispered. Rhydian had no objections and followed behind her into the swimming pool.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! If you have any ideas then please tell me and I can write a one shot for you based on your idea, I'll shout you out as well x)**

**More reviews, followers and favourites, the more one shots I'll write! **

**- Ciao x**


	2. Old McDonald Had A Farm

**Authors Note: Thank you my lovelies for all the reviews on my first one shot! So, I had a prompt from a friend of mine so here we go!**

**Please enjoy x)**

* * *

**You Gave Up The fight ~ One Shots ~ Old McDonald Had A Farm**

The school bus came to stop. The stone gravel made a crackling noise as the wheels of the mini bus drove over it. The sun in the sky was crisp and bright as the birds glided past creating silhouettes onto the stone cold floor. A gust of wind shot past the group of huddled students making a whistling noise as it went that rang in the ears of teenagers.

Maddy shivered, "I don't get why we have to go to this stupid farm anyway. It's not like it's going to help us...". She mumbled angrily and kicked forcefully at the gravel beneath her feet.

Her red haired, ginger friend rolled her eyes, "Actually Maddy, it will help us. We get to learn the diets of farm animals and the way our food is processed in order for it to reach our fridges and freezers. Interesting stuff". She said in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice.

Maddy growled under her breath in frustration. "Easy for you to say Shannon... God why is it so cold".

"Because it's half past nine in the morning?", Tom suggested in a sarcastic tone. which caused Maddy to send him a glare of death.

Rhydian huddled closer to Maddy. "Do you want my coat?", he said, his voice laced with concern for his best friend. But Maddy shook her head, her lips trembling.

Shannon and Tom shared the same look and they started laughing and Tom made a wolf whistle. Shannon joined in and made a 'Oooo', sound.

"Seriously? He's just being friendly!", Maddy said, her temper rising. Tom and Shannon took this as a warning and stopped, they both muttered a 'Sorry Mads'.

The group of four went and joined the rest of the biology class when Miss Parish began to call out their names for the register.

"And lastly, Kara Waterman?", Miss Parish called out the last name on the list which Kara responded to. The teacher carried on, "Right then everybody, follow me round into the barn house please to meet Farmer Frank."

Rhydian and Maddy both started spluttering with laughter. "Farmer Frank!", Maddy gasped through her tears of laughter. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!".

Maddy put her hand over her mouth as she began to take deep breaths and eventually managed to stop laughing. They followed the group of students from their class into the barn and they were all sat down on haybales in pairs, they were told to sit in a boy-girl format which the majority of the glass groaned out but Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon had no objections. So Maddy was paired with Rhydian and Tom with Shannon.

Rhydian leant over to Maddy and whispered in her ear, "Wanna have some fun today?". Mischief was written all over his face.

"How?", Maddy whispered back as her lips curved upwards.

Rhydian smirked, "Well, I over head Miss Parish and Mr Jeffries talking earlier, Wolfblood hearing is great you know." Maddy laughed quietly and Rhydian continued. "They said that the pairing that they've put us in, will be for the whole day and then we will be given a sheet of questions to fill out so we'll be sent away on our own to wander around the farm and answer the questions". He explained.

"So just me and you for the whole day?", Maddy whispered, her eyes were lit up like a thousand tiny lights as the dark chocolate irises melted with anticipation.

Rhydian nodded and winked at her, "Being a Wolfblood is great". He mumbled and Maddy grinned.

Maddy loved the way Rhydian had a mischievous smirk on him whenever he had a plan. He was trouble, and she loved it. He always had a way of making her go against the rules. When the K's said he was a rebel; they didn't know the half of it. Maddy would be captivated by the way his crystal blue eyes would shine in the sunlight or illuminate in the dark. She loved the way soft sandy hair, curved into a quiff at the end. She loved the way he looked so dominant and courageous in Wolf form. The way his glassy sapphire eyes changed into a menacing but heroic gold. But the one thing she hated, was that they were only friends. Well, best friends to be precise but that wasn't the point. Maddy trusted Rhydian with her life, he'd saved her from the Wild Wolfblood when they first found out about them. He had no idea how dangerous it could be but he still threw himself into the fight.

Rhydian had been there for her during the week of exams when she was on the brink of transformation. He went running with her to relieve stress, he didn't have to. But he did. He also stopped the whole exam, rang the fire bell and put himself into detention to save her. He held her hand through her first transformation. That had been what done it, Maddy knew that night when she was stood on the rocks by the sea in front of the full moon. She knew that she loved the boy. He had done so much for her and all his actions had etched themselves into her heart. She had feelings for him but she never shown them. The reason for this being that he might not feel the same way. He probably only attacked the Wildblood out of friendliness and he only saved her during the exams in case she transformed and revealed the whole secret to the school. And he might've only held her hand during her first transformation out of support...

Little did she know, that in Rhydian's mind, he held the same questions that she did...

After an hour of the old farmer rattling on about the ups and downs of running a farm, the students were handed their clipboards and question sheets to fill out throughout the day. They were to meet back in the barn house at five o'clock ready to make the trip home before it got dark.

Maddy took the clipboard from Miss Parish and she noticed Shannon who was beginning to make her way towards her and Rhydian. Maddy quickly tugged at Rhydian's arm. "Shannon's coming!" She whispered.

Rhydian nodded, "Quick let's go". He said and they shot out of the barn and took a right towards the stables. After a few seconds, Rhydian turned back to see if they'd followed and luckily, nobody was behind them. He turned back to Maddy and she punched his arm playfully.

"Just two teenage Wolfbloods". She raised her eyebrows and they both laughed. "Wait, are these stables? With horses?"

Rhydian frowned, "I think so... Why?".

Maddy's eyes lit up, "I love horses, I used to have riding lessons when I was younger". She explained and Rhydian nodded in response. They walked closer towards the stables and a neighing sound came from inside one of the stalls. A chestnut gelding stuck his head out through the top opening of the stable door. Maddy ran over to him and she stroked his nose. "Your a beautiful boy aren't you..." She whispered to him.

Suddenly, the sound of horses hooves cam around another corner and a woman on top of a grey dappled mare came into sight. "Hello there dearies, you two must be from the school trip. Am I right?"

Maddy nodded enthusiastically and walked towards the mare, she stroked the neck of the horse and smiled before looking up at the woman. "She must be about 17hh am I right?"

The woman's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped, "You are indeed my dear. How did you guess?"

Maddy laughed, "I used to have riding lessons when I was younger".

"Hmm, in that case, how would you like to have a trot around the arena on this one?". She motioned towards the horse she was sitting on.

Maddy gasped, "Really? What's she called?".

The woman nodded, "Really. And her name is Fliss".

"That's a beautiful name". Maddy smiled.

Rhydian stood behind Maddy awkwardly, not knowing whether to say something or not until the woman shifted her gaze towards him. "How about you young man? Would you like a go on one of my beauties?"

Rhydian guessed by 'beauties' she meant the horses. He shook his head, "No thank you, I'll be alright to watch."

The woman shook her head back at him, "No, no dear. I insist!"

Rhydian couldn't argue with her since Maddy shot him a look. The woman dismounted the mare and handed her riding hat to Maddy. Maddy took the hat and put it on, securing it with a clip under her neck. "Take the reins and mount your steed my dear". The woman encouraged and Maddy nodded.

She took a hold of the saddle and reins in one hand and placed one of her feet in the stirrup in front of her. She pulled herself up onto the saddle and put her other foot into the other stirrup and giggled. "Oh my god, it's so high".

Rhydian frowned at her, "Please be careful Mads. Don't fall". He said in an almost mothering tone.

Maddy rolled her eyes, "You sound like my mother". She laughed but before Rhydian could say anything more, the woman came back with a black gelding with a white blaze across his nose. She handed Rhydian a hat and Rhydian put it on reluctantly.

"Do I have to do this?", he groaned and Maddy sighed.

"Yes you do!". She said and Rhydian shook his head in disapproval.

The woman helped him up onto the saddle and Maddy laughed at him as she woman let him into the arena. Maddy made a clicking noise with her mouth and gently kicked the side of the horse with the stirrup and the horse walked on into the arena.

"Right, can you remember how to trot and canter?", the lady asked Maddy who responded with a quick nod. "Go on then, show me."

Maddy smiled and she turned her horse to the right of her using the reins. She kicked on the horse into a firm trot and Maddy remembered to do her '_ups & downs in the saddle', _keeping in rhythm with the horses trot. Maddy heard applauding from across the arena and she studied Rhydian's face. He looked really proud of her...

This warmed Maddy's heart so she decided to step it up a level and she knocked the horse into a canter. Maddy felt relaxed in this canter. She felt like all her worries disappeared when she was riding. She was sad when she came to an end and walked the horse back towards Rhydian and the woman. "Wow, tht was amazing. I forgot how good it is to ride". Maddy muttered breathlessly.

The woman laughed, "You did really well dear! Now it's your turn young man". The woman said and turned her attention to Rhydian. A laugh escaped Maddy's lips.

"I really don-... Oh my god... Maddy! I hate you... this is horrible!". Rhydian shouted back as the woman began to lead him around the arena. He clutched onto the saddle and reins like his life depended on it. Maddy dismounted her own horse and tied the reins to a post. She watched Rhydian whilst laughing and giggling. The woman lead the horse into a trot which sent Rhydian off balance, he came tumbling off the saddle and hit the floor with a yelp.

Maddy gasped and she ran towards him. She woman quickly lead the horse away from him, across the arena to tie him up. Maddy kelt onto the floor next to him. "Ow, god I hate you Maddy Smith". He mumbled and his hands went to his head.

A tear escaped and trailed down Maddy's cheek. "Rhydian, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt". She whispered in remorse.

Rhydian suddenly felt guilty, he didn't want Maddy to cry about it. "Aww Mads, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry. I don't really hate you. I love you" He clamped a hand over his mouth.

Maddy gasped, "What?". She whispered but before Rhydian could answer the woman came scurrying over towards them, saving Rhydian from having to explain.

"Are you alright my dear?", she asked as she unclipped the riding hat from Rhydian's head.

Rhydian nodded and stood up, Maddy stood up as well but kept her eyes locked on him. She'd ask him what he meant about that later...


End file.
